english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Resistance (2018)
Star Wars: Resistance is an upcoming animated television series created by Dave Filoni and executive produced by Athena Yvette Portillo, Brandon Auman and Justin Ridge. The series aired on Disney XD between October 14, 2018 and January 19, 2020, consisting of 36 episodes. Starring 'Main Cast' *Christopher Sean - Kazuda Xiono 'Secondary Cast' *Jason Hightower - Captain Doza *Josh Brener - Neeku Vozo *Liam McIntyre - Commander Pyre *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - 4D-M1N *Myrna Velasco - Torra Doza *Nazneen Contractor - Synara San *Scott Lawrence - Jarek Yeager *Suzie McGrath - Tam Ryvora *As Himself - R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" 'Minor Cast' *Antony Del Rio - Kel *Ben Prendergast - General Hux (ep30) *Bob Bergen - Bibo (ep10) *Bobby Moynihan - Orka, Pirate #2 (ep6), Stormtrooper #2 (ep11), Stormtrooper #3 (ep18), Stormtrooper #3 (ep30), Yani (ep4) *Carolyn Hennesy - General Leia Organa *Christine Dunford - Lt. Galek, Stormtrooper Guard (ep30) *Dave Filoni - Bo Keevil, Kowakians (ep5), Kowakians (ep28), Stormtrooper #2 (ep13), Stormtrooper #3 (ep27) *Daveed Diggs - Norath Kev *David Acord - Guavians (ep7), Guavians (ep29), Kowakians (ep5), Raider #1 (ep26), Sidon Ithano (ep33), Tech Stormtrooper (ep32) *David Shaughnessy - Drell, Narvin (ep21), Stormtrooper (ep21) *Dee Bradley Baker - Dock Worker (ep6), Egdir (ep1), Glem, Grevel, Security Guard (ep3), Security Guard (ep4), Security Guard (ep13), Security Officer (ep30), Skreek (ep1), Stormtrooper #1 (ep11), Stormtrooper #2 (ep4), Stormtrooper #3 (ep16), Stormtrooper #5 (ep30), TIE Bomber Pilot (ep35), Ugnaught Vendor *Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux (eps18-19; Footage) *Donald Faison - Hype Fazon, TIE Pilot #1 (ep21) *Elijah Wood - Jace Rucklin *Ellen Dubin - Captain Phasma (ep20) *Eric Bauza - Gorrak Wiles (ep2) *Frank Welker - Chelidae, Stormtrooper #3 (ep19) *Fred Armisen - Lechee (ep31) *Fred Tatasciore - Bolza Grool, Hapless Protestor (ep14), Narb (ep1), Orthog (ep14), Random Pirate (ep1), Stormtrooper #1 (ep14) *Gary Anthony Williams - Kragan Gorr, Stormtrooper (ep17), Vic (ep10) *Greg Proops - Garma, Jak Sivrak, Stormtrooper #1 (ep19) *Grey Griffin - Kowakians (ep28), TC-G3 (ep28) *Gwendoline Christie - Captain Phasma (eps1-9) *Gwendoline Yeo - Stormtrooper #2 (ep32) *Jason Hightower - Pirate #4 (ep6), Raider #2 (ep26), Rolt (ep13), Skreek, Vusk (ep21) *Jennifer Hale - TIE Pilot #2 (ep21), Valik *Jim Rash - Flix, Pirate #3 (ep6) *Joe Manganiello - Ax Tagrin, Stormtrooper Commander (ep32) *John DiMaggio - Vranki the Blue (ep28) *John Ennis - Fleck (ep25), Teroj Kee (ep11) *Jonathan Lipow - Aeosians, Al, Citizen (ep32), Computer Voice (ep31), First Order Officer (ep21), First Order Officer (ep24), First Order Officer (ep35), Fuel Tanker Captain (ep3), Glitch, Gork, Hallion Nark (ep1), Nod (ep1), Oplock (ep7), PA Voice (ep1), Pirate #2 (ep5), Scuba Trooper (ep18), Stormtrooper #1 (ep16), Stormtrooper #2 (ep3), Stormtrooper #2 (ep14), Stormtrooper #3 (ep14), Stormtrooper #3 (ep32), Stormtrooper #4 (ep18), Stormtrooper #4 (ep30), Tooms (ep1), Vendor (ep31) *Keston John - Marcus Speedstar (ep7) *Lex Lang - Major Vonreg, Stormtrooper #1 (ep3), Stormtrooper #1 (ep4), Stormtrooper #2 (ep9) *Liam McIntyre - Pirate #1 (ep6), Snarl *Lucy Lawless - Aeosian Queen *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Elderly Patron (ep28), Freya Fenris, Jooks, Shuttle Captain (ep36), Stormtrooper #1 (ep30), Stormtrooper #2 (ep27) *Matthew Wood - B1, Ello Asty (ep4), Guavians (ep7), Guavians (ep29), Kowakians (ep5), Security Droid (ep10), Security Droid (ep12), Security Droid #1 (ep3), Security Droid #2 (ep3), Super Battle Droids (ep33) *Meghan Falcone - Nena (ep24) *Nikki SooHoo - Eila *Paul F. Tompkins - Flanx (ep25) *Pete Holmes - Fleez (ep25), Flobb (ep25) *Phil LaMarr - Antiques Vendor (ep8), Stormtrooper #1 (ep18), Stormtrooper Commander (ep13) *Rachael MacFarlane - Lin Gaava (ep2) *Sam Witwer - Hugh Sion (ep36), Shuttle Pilot (ep36) *Stephen Stanton - Griff Halloran, Kowakians (ep28), Namua, Pirate #1 (ep5), R4-G77, Sergeant CS-812 (ep14), Stormtrooper #1 (ep9), Stormtrooper #1 (ep13), Stormtrooper #1 (ep27), Stormtrooper #1 (ep32), Stormtrooper #2 (ep16), Stormtrooper #2 (ep19) *Steve Blum - Leoz (ep29), Stormtrooper #2 (ep18), Trooper CS-515 (ep14) *Sumalee Montano - Agent Tierny *Taran Killam - Stormtrooper #2 (ep30) *Tasia Valenza - Venisa Doza *Tom Taylorson - Agent Raith (ep26) *Tovah Feldshuh - Aunt Z *Tudi Roche - Mika Grey *Tzi Ma - Hamato Xiono (ep21) *and Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 1 The Triple Dark 2018 Credits.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 2 Fuel for the Fire 2018 Credits.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 3 The High Tower 2018 Credits.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 4 The Children From Tehar 2018 Credits.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 5 Signal from Sector Six 2018 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 1 Star Wars Resistance Episode 5 Signal from Sector Six 2018 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Part 2 Star Wars Resistance Episode 6 Synara's Score 2018 Credits.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 7 The Platform Classic 2018 Credits.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 8 Secrets and Holograms 2018 Credits.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 9 Station Theta Black 2018 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 1 Star Wars Resistance Episode 9 Station Theta Black 2018 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Part 2 Star Wars Resistance Episode 10 Bibo 2019 Credits.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 11 Dangerous Business 2019 Credits.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 12 The Doza Dilemma 2019 Credits.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 13 The First Order Occupation 2019 Credits.PNG|Episode 13 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 14 The New Trooper 2019 Credits.PNG|Episode 14 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 15 The Core Problem 2019 Credits Part 1.PNG|Episode 15 Credits Part 1 Star Wars Resistance Episode 15 The Core Problem 2019 Credits Part 2.PNG|Episode 15 Credits Part 2 Star Wars Resistance Episode 16 The Disappeared 2019 Credits.PNG|Episode 16 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 17 Descent 2019 Credits.PNG|Episode 17 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 18 No Escape Part 1 2019 Credits.PNG|Episode 18 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 19 No Escape Part 2 2019 Credits.PNG|Episode 19 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 20 Into the Unknown 2019 Credits.PNG|Episode 20 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 21 A Quick Salvage Run 2019 Credits.png|Episode 21 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 22 Live Fire 2019 Credits.png|Episode 22 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 23 Hunt on Celsor 3 2019 Credits.png|Episode 23 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 24 The Engineer 2019 Credits.png|Episode 24 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 25 From Beneath 2019 Credits.png|Episode 25 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 26 The Relic Raiders 2019 Credits.png|Episode 26 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 27 Rendezvous Point 2019 Credits.png|Episode 27 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 28 The Voxx Vortex 5000 2019 Credits.png|Episode 28 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 29 Kaz's Curse 5000 2019 Credits.png|Episode 29 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 30 Station to Station 2019 Credits.png|Episode 30 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 31 The Missing Agent 2019 Credits.png|Episode 31 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 32 Breakout 2019 Credits.png|Episode 32 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 33 The Mutiny 2020 Credits.png|Episode 33 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 34 The New World 2020 Credits.png|Episode 34 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 35 No Place Safe 2020 Credits.png|Episode 35 Credits Star Wars Resistance Episode 36 Rebuilding the Resistance 2020 Credits.png|Episode 36 Credits Category:Cartoons Category:2018 Cartoons